


Every Minute Counts

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Cuddy has both House and Wilson where she wants them, so when she does, she makes every minute count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Minute Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle V challenge for the prompt _watching_. Many, many thanks to [](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/profile)[**karaokegal**](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/) and [](http://bironic.livejournal.com/profile)[**bironic**](http://bironic.livejournal.com/) for whipping this into shape!

It's not often that Cuddy has both House and Wilson where she wants them, so when she does, she makes every minute count. Like right now, standing in her bedroom in pearl-gray twilight; she's sandwiched between them, House behind her, nuzzling up and down her neck; Wilson in front, nibbling her upper lip.

Hands are everywhere, slipping beneath her shirt and into her bra, kneading her buttocks; someone is swaying his hips in slow circles and two erections are grinding against her, stoking the low burn in her belly. House cups her chin and pulls her away from Wilson, who begins unbuttoning her blouse. She entwines her tongue with House's; Wilson kisses her overheated skin as he undoes each button. House is sliding her skirt up towards her hips, and when Wilson is done with her blouse, he pulls her hose and panties down. God, she's hot and damp with need; the cool air is more than welcome against her thighs. She trembles as Wilson kneels to press his face against her stomach, just above her pubic hair.

When House finally releases her from his kiss, she's gasping and he's panting, and she remembers he's balancing them both on his good leg.

"Bed?" Cuddy asks in a harsh whisper.

Wilson moans against her stomach, sending vibrations through her. "Never thought you'd ask," House murmurs. When they let her go, Cuddy shivers from the sudden loss of heat and contact.

They wait for her, watching her hungrily, until she steps out of her skirt and, clad only in her unfastened bra, arranges herself on top of the bed covers. House leans his cane against the night table, and they climb in on either side; and their hands are back, smoothing over her breasts and her belly. She thrusts her hips and whimpers when both House and Wilson dip one hand between her legs.

"You like this, Cuddy, admit it," House says. "Both of us at your beck and call." House rubs her clit and she hisses as Wilson withdraws his glistening fingers and licks them.

"If it means I can keep you both in check," she pants. "You two are a world of trouble."

"What do you want, Cuddy?" Wilson asks, voice rough with need. "Tell us."

"I want you to go down on me," she answers without hesitation.

"Which one of us?" Wilson asks, while at the same time House says, "You forget your manners, Cuddy? Gotta say please."

"Both of you," she answers, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please."

Wilson arranges the pillows for Cuddy to rest against as House shifts downwards, his beard rasping the tender skin of her belly. When Wilson kisses her, she tastes herself on his lips.

House nuzzles the hair between her legs, and groans. "God, Cuddy. Any wetter and you'll flood your sheets down here."

"Shut up, House," Wilson and Cuddy chime in unison.

Wilson moves down now, his lips tracing a wet trail down her throat to her navel. Cuddy, reclining on the pillows, spreads her legs as wide as she can to accommodate both of them. Wilson's draped over one thigh, House resting between her legs; Wilson's teasing her open and House's tongue is flicking at her. When House draws back for air, Wilson laps at the ultra-sensitive skin. They trade back and forth until Cuddy loses track of who's doing what; only that there are mouths, and fingers, and coiling pleasure building at the base of her spine.

She reaches down to caress their hair, one graying head and one brown head bent over her, and she is so wound up in heat and longing and touch that tears rush to her eyes. She can't hold on, the pressure's too much--and when one wet finger presses right up against her ass the pleasure unfurls and floods her whole body. She cries out with release, her hips shuddering as she comes.

Her eyes unfocused, Cuddy looks at her bedroom ceiling, trembling in the aftermath, the air cooling the flush on her body. She feels the mattress shift as House and Wilson rise and make their way back up the bed to lie beside her. She smiles shakily at both of them and sighs with contentment.

"That--was fantastic," she says.

They both lean down to kiss her, a three-way kiss, their lips and tongues meeting each other.

"That's just the beginning," House promises. Wilson _mmhms_ in agreement, and yes, Cuddy thinks, it's definitely worth every minute.


End file.
